catsofthetribesbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sandstormrocks32
Welcome Hey and welcome to my talk page. please leave a message if you need anything. and remember to use four ~~ --Sandstormrocks32 23:39, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey it's JAYFEATHER178! I've got lots of questions about this. How do the books actually work I mean like how do we do this thing? My second question is that I don't know how this website works could you tell me? ~JAYFEATHER178 Hello Oh that was nothing I just wanted to find a cat that looked like Morningpelt so that the people on this site know what u look like. Oh, sorry. I'll edit it on Pixlr and fix it (it was originally Thrushpelt on the Warriors Wiki). That message was from me, oops! Hazelwing of LightningClan 22:11, February 7, 2011 (UTC) You read Bluestar's Prophecy? Poor Moonflower and Snowfur... and Mosskit. Sorry again. I left that message. Hazelwing of LightningClan 18:26, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Sure. I'll leave Browntail as a black for now. Hazelwing of LightningClan 19:29, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I ment blank. Soryy again.Hazelwing of LightningClan 19:30, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Google images! It's sort of fun. Hazelwing of LightningClan 19:31, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I got the outline on the Warriors Wiki and made it Morningpelt. For the Google thing, I went on Google images and right clicked on the picture and then clicked "save picture as". Then your documents will come up (unless you use Safari) and you can name the picture. After, you can upload the picture onto a Wiki page. Hazelwing of LightningClan 19:38, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Pixlr. On pixlr.com/editor. Hazelwing of LightningClan 19:40, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Okay. First, you click on the outline you want and right click on it when it comes up. Click "save picture as" like before. Again, your documents might come up and you name it. Then, you go to pixlr.com/editor and open the picture up. And there! You can create Charart. Hazelwing of LightningClan 19:43, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Go to Community and Project Charart. AAt the bottom of the page, you will find the outlines. Hazelwing of LightningClan 20:09, February 12, 2011 (UTC) You can do it :). It's pretty easy once you get used to it. But sure here it is: http://warriors.wikia.com/Warriors_Wiki:Charart Hazelwing of LightningClan 20:14, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Did you figure out how to make Charart yet? Hazelwing of LightningClan 16:44, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ill check it out! Hazelwing of LightningClan 21:18, February 13, 2011 (UTC) i love it and there was one more I liked... Spotted____, I think... Hazelwing of LightningClan 22:04, February 14, 2011 (UTC) It was Spottedface. Hazelwing of LightningClan 22:04, February 14, 2011 (UTC) surez sorry. mdy real cat jumped on mee so dont be suupriosed if i typppew some stuff wrongsn Hazelwing of LightningClan 21:28, February 15, 2011 (UTC) oh i was just thinking of getting pictures of cats off of Google you can make the charart if you like Hazelwing of LightningClan 00:43, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Cherrywhisker has blue eyes and white paws. Did I leave anything else out? 15:24, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Cherrywhisker is tortoiseshell (as I said). Sapphirekit is a shorthaired gray she-cat with white paws. Okay, Cherrywhisker is black, brown and white. But mostly black and brown. May StarClan light your path. 00:48, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! It's better than MY torties. 00:35, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, do you need warrior names? Because I have lots of warrior names. Or do you need something else, like Charart? 01:18, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Questions Is this just another thing for creating warrior books?another one for you what am I exactly supposed to do on this ? I have another one for you um how many people are sinned up for this? Iceclaw13579 Awesome Morningpelt! Also, the warrior name I gave my dad is Morningbreath! ♥ 22:51, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Brightflower is a light brown she-cat with green eyes. Morningbreath is a black tom with pale blue eyes, and I already made him a Charart, except it's on my computer. Right now I'm borrowing my mom's iPad while there's no internet. But I'll email it to myself from the computer. By the way, you should post your Morningpelt on your page. It looks really good. Also, my siggy never really worked the way I wanted it to. 15:33, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Yep, Brightflower is short-pelted. 00:26, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Well... It's at my mom's on her computer. Her computer has no internet. 01:04, April 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm working on it... I'll do it right now, infact. Be back in a minute or two. 02:04, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Um... I was meaning to tell you this earlier... We're not allowed to use Chararts on other websites besides the Warriors Wiki. It says right over the top of the Charart blanks. 23:32, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Cat Pictures We can use pictures of real cats! That's it. We can get them on www.google.com images. We have to take down all the Chararts, though. I don't know why they don't want us using their blanks on other websites. 16:54, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Lets... Lets just take them down. We can worry about why later. 21:39, April 18, 2011 (UTC) We get caught our pages get deleted. 22:47, April 18, 2011 (UTC) What if they take the wiki off the friends part? 23:22, April 18, 2011 (UTC) We need to take the Charart off or we might get reported. 11:21, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Really. 11:24, April 19, 2011 (UTC) still here... Oh, sorry about that. I usually can't get onto my dad's laptop, but he just gave me his password. Great that you took down the pics, too. May StarClan light your path... 14:26, May 29, 2011 (UTC) No, we can have it as our image in the corner, where it says our names and editcount. But we can't use the charart on this website, for our own purposes. 16:03, May 29, 2011 (UTC) *Nodding* Yeah, good idea. 16:07, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I don't have time to draw a Twoleg right now. But I did take the Charart off my talkpage. 16:16, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ok see ya 16:19, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! This is definitely going to work for us. I'll post it on my page, and you can post it on yours. 16:39, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I'll get it. 16:56, May 29, 2011 (UTC) See? Finished. 16:59, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh, they only have that on certain wikis. 22:09, June 18, 2011 (UTC)